


Blueberry

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blueberries, Dean gets his pie, F/M, Fluff, Pie, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, mentions of a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You live in the Bunker with the Winchesters. On a walk in the area around the Bunker, you find blueberries. You decide to make a pie for Dean.





	Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @dancing-the-hellfire-rumba's follower challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was “… Why are your hands purple?” “You know, that’s a very good question” and is bolded in the text. It's just fluff. Tooth-rottingly sweet fluff. That is all. I apologize for nothing.

My favorite part about living at the Men of Letters Bunker with the Winchesters was actually not the occasional eye candy, although that was, of course, a huge bonus, but rather the area around the Bunker. It was mostly scrub brush and young forest with patches of older trees mixed in. For me, it was perfect for taking long walks. I would go for a walk to clear my head, to relax after a hunt, to get away from the boys, to get a break from research… really, any reason I could make up to get out there and enjoy the fresh air. 

I had my usual routes, almost overgrown paths made by the small animals in the area, and I liked to take a different path each time, just to keep it fresh. On this particular occasion, I just needed to get out and breathe some fresh air. I mean, I love digging through a well-stocked library as much as the next person, but the musty old paper smell just gets a bit much after a while. 

The path I followed was one I had walked many times, but a storm had passed through since the last time I walked this way and it had apparently torn down a few trees. One of them had landed across a batch of shrubbery and revealed a previously hidden path. Curious, I turned down it, looking around at the newly revealed landscape. Then I saw them. A break in the trees had created a small open area and the sun shone down on a sea of green and blue. Blueberries! 

After I had eaten my fill, leaving my fingers and lips tinted purple, I carefully got my bearings. On my way back I kept a close eye on my surroundings, making sure I could find my way back to that treasure. 

Returning to the Bunker, I ducked the boys and headed straight for the shower, where I spent a good hour scrubbing the stains off my fingers and face. I also pondered the plan that had begun to form in my mind as I was pigging out on fresh berries in the woods. Berries were great for making pie. And I knew one Winchester who absolutely loved his pie. 

The rest of the day I threw myself into searching for cases, finally finding one that appeared just right. All the signs pointed to a single ghoul raiding a cemetery a few towns over, something the brothers could easily handle between the two of them. 

“Hey, guys?” I waited for them to look up from their screens. “I uhh I think I found a case. Looks like a ghoul is snacking on corpses planted at this boneyard not far from here.”

“Let me see.” Sam reached for my laptop and I handed it over. He skimmed the articles I had found and nodded. “Yeah, looks like. You wanna handle it?” He asked while handing my computer back.

“Actually, I was kinda hoping you two would deal with it. I could use some me-time.” I could feel myself blushing a little and hoped it would look natural.

“Uh huh.. me-time...is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Dean commented, his trademark smirk showing the laugh lines around his eyes.

“Screw you, Winchester.” I snarked back at him. 

“You wish.” He bit back and chuckled.

Sam pulled a bitchface at the two of us and closed his laptop. “It would be nice to get out of the Bunker for a couple of days. What do you say, Dean?”

“Yeah sure, since Y/N needs ‘me-time’.” Dean rolled his eyes and air-quoted around the words. “We’ll head out in the morning. If we leave now we’ll just get there in the middle of the night.”

After that, things quieted down quickly, and before long the boys headed to their rooms to get some sleep. 

When I woke up the next morning, the brothers had already left so I downed a quick breakfast before finding a nice large bucket in a storage closet and heading back out to my secret blueberry field.

It took me almost two hours to fill the bucket about two-thirds full. It was a large bucket and while I had built up some muscles from hunting monsters that were usually larger than me, I still had to lug it a good mile back to the Bunker. I was breathing hard by the time I thumped the bucket down by the sink in the Bunker’s kitchen, but I felt good all the same. There were enough blueberries for several pies, which would make Dean ecstatic. 

After washing my hands, I shot off a quick text to Sam to check on them. They were still investigating, trying to find where the ghoul was holed up, and he estimated they would be gone at least one more day. Optimistically I figured that would be more than enough time.

Two hours later, I was still cleaning blueberries at the sink, moving them from the bucket to a couple of large stainless steel mixing bowls as I cleaned them. This was going to take forever. 

By the time I was done cleaning the berries I was done. I skipped taking a shower and just fell into bed, asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, the first thing I did was check in with Sam. They had narrowed down their search to a handful of abandoned properties near the cemetery and were doing to investigate them during the day. Good, they would be busy until nightfall, which meant they would most likely spend another night at whatever motel they were staying at.

Looking at the massive amounts of blueberries waiting on the counter I felt a sense of pride. I had done that! It energized me and I immediately got started on the pie crusts. Checking the recipe I had found, and painstakingly doing the math (with a calculator, thank you very much), I figured out I had enough berries to make four pies. With the time each one needed to be in the oven, that would take up most of the day, but I felt good about having enough time.

I finished the crusts quickly, whipping up a new batch of dough while the previous one was in the oven. Once they were all cooling on the kitchen table, I started on the filling. As I was mixing the berries in with the rest of the ingredients, I became mesmerized by the texture. It looked so...gooey. Driven purely by impulse, I stuck my hands in the bowl and squished a couple of handfuls of the filling in my fingers. Holy cow! That was amazing! 

I was sure I must be grinning like an idiot, but I was having so much fun! Using my hands, I finished the fillings for all four pies. Looking at myself I decided I was in dire need of a shower, my hands and arms covered in blueberry filling up to my elbows. I was afraid I might burn the pies if I left one in the oven while I took a shower, so I left them on the counter.

Turned out to be a good call, as I spent the better part of an hour in the shower, trying to scrub the blueberries off my hands and arms. For some reason, I suspected the cornstarch, it just would not come off. From my elbows down, my arms remained stubbornly purple. When I finally gave up and was exiting the bathroom, I bumped right into Dean Winchester. 

“What are you doing here?” The words just blurted out of my mouth before I had time to think.

“Uhh...I live here?” Dean tiredly retorted. “I think the better question is **… why are your hands purple?”**

**“You know, that’s a very good question”** I hedged. When I failed to come up with a good enough excuse, I sighed heavily. “Actually, could you just give me an hour and I’ll show you?”

“...okay?” He looked a smidge concerned. “I gotta wash this ghoul off me anyway.” He explained and slipped past me into the bathroom.

Sam was nowhere to be seen as I raced to the kitchen, still in only a towel, to shove one of the pies into the oven. I set the timer on my phone and raced back to my room to get dressed, throwing on the first thing I could grab, which happened to be an old AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Still adjusting my bra, I hurried back to the kitchen, hearing the shower still going when I ran past the bathroom door. 

Just as I slid pie number two into the oven, Dean came into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower, and wearing only a t-shirt and sweats. 

“Mmm, what smells so good? Did you make pie??”

“Tadaa!” I dramatically presented the still piping hot pie before setting it on the table to cool.

“Aw! You’re the best, Y/N!” Dean’s happy smile made my heart jump in my chest. It was all worth it for that sight alone, and I felt my own lips pull up into a smile as well.


End file.
